


Wings Suck, Anyway

by Kissa



Series: Taking Flight [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Dorks in Love, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nephilim, Parabatai, Parabatai rune, Puberty, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: Jace is having trouble dealing with his wings coming in later or not at all, afraid that his parabatai got his and he won't.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Taking Flight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136123
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	Wings Suck, Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> [Polarnacht](/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht) wrote an incredible wing fic (go read it) and I brought up the scene in Good Omens where Aziraphale shelters Crowley from the rain with his wing. We decided to both write that little idea. This is my take on things.

“Wings suck, anyway. Like getting a boner when the whole Clave is watching.” Jace mumbled, carefully grooming Alec’s black wings and gently dabbing oil onto some of the tips that had curled and had gotten ruffled from being in the wind all day. “And they pop out at the worst of times. Like, why now? Your favourite bomber jacket is in tatters!”  
  
Alec smiles, his eyes still closed, humming softly because, while Jace’s mouth is running and talking shit, his hands are deftly caring for each individual feather that is out of place, ruffled or about to come off.  
  
“I quite like mine,” Alec says eventually, “and they’re not that bad to deal with. Plus, it’s a reason to buy new jackets.” Then, because in his eyes, his words sound too dismissive and insensitive towards Jace, he adds: “yours will come in soon, don’t worry.”  
  
“I’m not sure I want wings. And I am so fed up with always being last.” Jace says, pouting and putting the feather brush in his pocket. 

“But Jace… you’re younger. And you’re not last. It’s not a race.” Alec tries to comfort his upset parabatai.  
  
That’s the thing with Nephilim puberty, it sucks ass compared to what mundanes deal with. You get that, plus the wings. The skills. The individual rune powers that come in with the wings. Everything’s more embarrassing, the pressure is higher.  
  
The first time they burst out of your back, it literally feels like your body is being torn apart by these huge, foldable bone spears. There’s blood and bits of you scattered all over, you cough blood and thrash about screaming in pain… and then the angelic magic takes care of the practical aspects, so the wings can be summoned when you want. But that requires a level of emotional balance that’s often not available to Jace.  
  
Alec genuinely feels for Jace and understands his frustration. Jace is smaller, younger, prettier and more fragile-looking. First, he was inconsolable when Alec started looking like a man and got chest hair and all the cool stuff, whereas he is still hoping he might one day get more than the seven chest hairs. Now, the wings.  
  
No matter how much he claims otherwise, Jace loves Alec’s wings. He loved being there and helping Alec through his first sprouting. He spent the week after the event in Alec’s bed, every night, holding him, massaging his sore back, refreshing his healing runes. He liked feeling needed - which he was. Alec was sure he would have fared much worse without his parabatai fussing over him, bringing him ice cream in bed and spreading horse salve onto his tortured back.  
  
But now, Jace can’t stop sulking, having moved to sit next to Alec on the bench, where until now he sat on the backrest, behind Alec and between the wings, so he could reach each part.  
  
As if to add insult to injury, it starts to rain. Not a few drops and then more, but it starts to pour at once, making them both wet in record time.  
  
Alec’s left wing gently comes up over Jace, sheltering him from the cold rain, while Alec looks at him with an indulgent smile.  
  
“See? Not that bad,” he says, reaching over and gathering Jace close into his side, effectively covering him with the wing completely and making sure the rain doesn’t reach him.  
  
“You’re getting soaked.” Jace points out.   
  
“I don’t mind it. Let’s go home?” Alec suggests, slipping a hand under Jace’s shirt, looking for bare skin, to touch and rub over the parabatai rune on Jace’s hip. 

“Mmm, don’t do that, you know it’s not fair.” Jace says, but closes his eyes and leans into the caress.  
  
“I know, but it works so well.” Alec gives back apologetically. “I’m just trying to cheer you up.”

Jace is wired differently. When he touches Alec’s parabatai rune, it makes Alec rock hard and aroused in seconds. When Alec touches his, sheer contentment and simple pleasure flood the bond and Jace becomes soft and cuddly like a house cat. An effect Alec hopes to achieve this time around. 

When they get to the Institute and shower, changing into fresh and warm sleeping clothes, Alec tells Jace to come to his room. He takes longer in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and tucking his wings away. Then he joins Jace, naked and holding a single, big down feather.  
  
Today he will show Jace another way wings absolutely do not suck. 

(the end)  
  
Alec and his majestic wings:   
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far and had a good time, please consider leaving a kudos, a comment, or both!


End file.
